This invention relates in general to electrical devices and in particular to such devices which are designed to deliver high voltage to the location of the hands from a remote source.
Electrical devices which are designed to deliver a voltage potential from a remote location to the area of the hands are not new. For example, a typical devices which fall into this broad descriptive category are electric gloves. Similarly, the generation of high voltage potential from a low-voltage battery source is known, and representative of this type of device are such items as crowd-control sticks and cattle prods. The following list of patents provides some indication of further electrical designs which have been conceived and which pertain at least in part to the two general categories mentioned above.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,046,985 Creedon 12/10/12 3,885,576 Symmes 5/27/75 765,926 Kelly 7/26/04 3,523,538 Shimizu 8/11/70 1,454,528 Wiemann 5/08/23 1,915,721 Diaz 6/27/33 3,362,711 Larson et al. 1/09/68 3,599,860 Huwaldt 8/17/71 4,006,390 Levine 2/01/77 3,998,459 Henderson et al. 12/21/76 3,819,108 Jordan 6/25/74 3,722,788 Petrecz 3/27/73 3,845,771 Vise 11/05/74 ______________________________________
Creedon discloses an electrical device which includes a belt to be worn about the waist and a pair of gloves provided with electrodes located in the palm portion of the gloves. The device relies on grasping pressure to close a spring contact in order to deliver a voltage potential to the electrodes.
Symmes discloses a wrist band and mercury switch combination which are arranged so that when the person raises his arm to put a cigarette to his lips, the mercury switch closes to connect a source of power and induce an electrical shock in the person in order to deter the person from smoking.
Kelly discloses an electrical toy which includes a small dry cell battery in series with an induction coil and a pair of buttons disposed at the proximal end of a finger of the user which when placed in contact with a conductive object, such as another person's hand, will deliver a low-level electrical shock.
Shimizu discloses a device for subduing a criminal which includes a projectile having two needle electrodes which have different potentials and are adapted to pierce the skin, means for propelling the projectile at the criminal, and a supply of electric current connected to the electrodes.
Weimann discloses a magneto electric shocking machine which includes a pair of electromagnets and a four-pole rotor. The machine is hand-held and may be thumb controlled to set up an alternating current in the windings.
Diaz discloses an electric glove design wherein the gloves carry electric contacts which are connected to a source of current. The source of current is carried by the wearer of the glove and the wearer of the glove may inflict an electric shock on another person by bringing the contacts into engagement with the other's body.
Larsen et al. discloses a night stick with electric shock means wherein a battery-powered, voltage-generating circuit is disposed within a tubular night stick and the circuit is electrically coupled to two bare electrical contacts positioned exterior at one end of the night stick.
Huwaldt discloses an electric shock device with a yoke-shaped support member conformable to fit within the palm of the hand and which is arranged to releasably hold a dry cell battery between its spaced arms. A pair of electrodes project from the support member which are operatively associated in a circuit with the battery to selectively short circuit electric energy provided by the battery by pressing the electrodes against the body of an animal which results in a shock.
Levine discloses a nonlethal weapon for providing high-voltage electrical shocking potential. When not in use, the weapon is contracted or collapsed into a small size for conveniently carrying it in the pocket or purse, and is rapidly put into active use by triggering the extension of an elongatable probe carrying the high voltage contacts.
Henderson et al. discloses an electrical shocking device which includes a manipulatable tubular housing, one end of which is open and provided with a flange. A plastic tube is movably positioned within the housing against the flange. The plastic tube contains an electric circuit, including a spark gap and circuit members for converting a low direct voltage into a high voltage, storing a high voltage charge and intermittently discharging the storage device. A pair of probes extend outwardly from the tube beyond the flange, those ends of the probes within the tube being connected to opposite ends of a charge-storing capacitor through a spark gap in series with one of the probes.
Jordan discloses an electric shock weapon for use by officers in maintaining order at public gatherings and for other crowd-control applications. The invention is embodied in an electrified stick or in an electrified garment worn by the user. The device comprises at least one pair of exposed conductors which are connected across a high-voltage power supply and adapted to be simultaneously engaged with the anatomy of a would-be assailant and thus to ward off or cause retreat of such person.
Petrecz discloses an electric shock-protective device having a circuit with a vibrating coil and high-voltage prods telescopingly positioned on a compact housing having the battery power supply and the vibrating current therein.
Vice discloses a glove for use in electrosurgical and/or electrocauterization procedures which includes a flexible electrode integrally carried on the volar surface of at least one of the digits of the glove and electrically connected to one end of an electrically insulated, remotely extending, flexible lead, and through which relative high-frequency electrical current may be passed to an electrically conductive instrument grasped in the glove hand of the surgeon and thence directly to the tissue to be cauterized or otherwise treated.
While these various devices may have provided certain novel improvements at the time of their conception, the circumtances of today with respect to a person protecting himself or herself, dictate certain requirements for any suitable self-defense apparatus and the designs disclosed by the listed patents which pertain to self-defense devices do not satisfy these requirements.
First of all, in order to have public acceptance and a willingness to use the device, a self-defense device needs to be lightweight, portable, affordable, easily worn and easily concealed, comfortable and able to be used by anyone without having to learn a particular technique. Although the electrical effectiveness of a device (i.e., how much voltage can be delivered in order to shock) may not require all of these listed features, a primary consideration is the ease of operation and the convenience to the user. If a person is reluctant to wear a device because it is uncomfortable or unattractive, then regardless of how effective it might be, if it is not going to be worn, it will not be effective. Another consideration is in what manner the electrical shock is delivered. Devices which provide two rounded electrodes and require the would-be assailant to be contacted on his skin may prove ineffective if the user is attacked from behind and cannot find or otherwise make contact with the skin of the assailant. To be effective, a device must be able to penetrate through at least one layer of clothing so that a shirt sleeve or pant leg could be contacted and still establish the requisite electrical contact in order to deliver a high-voltage shock to the assailant.
Devices which involve the wearing of gloves are not convenient on warm days or inside buildings and devices which employ a bulky power pack are not convenient for women wearing dresses. Furthermore, devices which are carried separate from the body of the user, such as a night stick or cattle prod, involve some degree of skill and possibly a particular technique in order to use the device properly, and if the user is not proficient in the use of the device, the user may be easily disarmed by an assailant. Devices which involve the delivery of a projectile or missile are only as effective as the aim of the user and these devices do not provide the advantages of positive and direct contact with the assailant as well as rapid refiring or reuse. Another consideration involves the factors of cost, simplicity of design and ease of manufacturing. It is important to the acceptance and widespread use of such devices that they be available at a cost which is affordable by a majority of individuals. Therefore, an effective device is one which incorporates manufacturing efficiencies and a minimum of component pieces in order to keep the cost at an affordable level without compromising the electrical effectiveness and the reliability of the device.